This invention relates generally to a stringed musical instrument and more particularly to a floor mounted electric bass adapted to be operated by use of one foot.
In the larger lounges and nightclubs, entertainment generally is provided by a band or musical group having several musicians, each playing an individual instrument to provide a "full" or composite lead/rhythm sound. Small clubs and lounges, however, can neither afford nor provide space for such multimember bands. Thus, if "live" entertainment is desired in the smaller lounges, it generally is provided by a single musician who both sings and accompanies himself on a lead guitar or similar hand held/played instrument.
Such solo musicians may use an electric drumming device in an effort to simulate the sound and rhythm provided by the live drummer of a larger band. However, even where such an electric drummer is used, the sound or effect of a single musical instrument generally is somewhat "shallow" or "hollow."
In an effort to overcome this "shallow" sound, it has been proposed in the past to provide a floor mounted bass or similar instrument designed for operation by use of one or both feet of a musician while he simultaneously operates a hand held/played instrument. Unfortunately, such prior attempts to provide a floor mounted, foot operated instrument have met with little or no success. They have resulted in instruments which are too expensive for the average musician to purchase and maintain; too complex for the average musician to maintain and repair; too heavy and cumbersome to move conveniently from job to job; or too difficult or complicated to operate by a foot. At best, a foot is not easily manipulated even if the mind of the musician should not be otherwise occupied in playing a hand held guitar and perhaps simultaneously singing lyrics.